astra & maxwell episode 2: patamons new girlfriend
by wolfguy96
Summary: what patamons straight. the new sequal to smexy renamon hentai!.
1. Chapter 1

Astra & maxwell episode2:patamon's new girlfriend?

hats this patamon's straight?.hhhhhmmmmmm I see. Well after that smexy incident with astra and maxwell they decided to go too Maxwell's house were they made love all though the night ^-^.

(astra)*yawn* ohh hello!.

(maxwell)good morning my cute little vixen ^_^

(astra) geez what did we do last night my leg is soo numb

(maxwell)ooh what didn't we do last night ;)

(astra)eeeww your bed sheets are soo sticky :(

(maxwell)*lol* I know right?

(astra)who was that patamon yesterday?.

(maxwell)that was an old friend.

(astra)hmm he seemed quiet lonely. Maybe we should find a girlfriend for him? ;).

(maxwell)actually he isn't into that kind of thing...

(astra) well maybe we could find him a guy.

(maxwell)they don't like me going into gay bars any more.

(astra)that's not the only place you can find some nice gay guys ;)

(maxwell) very well we will go find patamon a man!

At patamon's house...

(patamon)oh hi maxwell ^-^. and astra ..

(astra) hey patamon ^_^

(maxwell)were here to help you find a boyfriend

(patamon)*whispers* first vacuum sales men than telemarketers that cant tell I am male and now this .

(astra)c-Mon it will be fun!

(patamon)didn't you realise I fine being lonely?

(maxwell) just get your pants and come with us .

(patamon) well I guess I have nothing better to do today.

To be continued


	2. sexy gatomon and patamon hentai

Chapter 2

waah I don't want this fic to end on this chapter it will be to much work:'(

anyway we continue our epic adventure in the park. There are lots of men here

even a hot dog sales man who is a fat Mexican man who has a mustach that hasn't

been shaved in a year. And yes in the world astra maxwell and patamon live in humans and Digimon live the same lives together some even marry and have sex.

(patamon) hmm they all look good and I would let them all in me...

(astra) just?

(patamon) they don't have that certain charm digimon have...

(maxwell)okay I can agree with that.

(astra)what about that gabumon over there.

(patamon)...I dont know he's fine and all but to be honest he doesn't look gay.

(astra)they all don't look gay just try.

(maxwell)maybe this isn't a good spot.

(astra)yeah lets all go some were else

at the shopping mal...

(astra) hmm this looks like a better spot.

(patamon) yes this is a better spot

(maxwell)any body you like patamon?

(patamon)not really...

(maxwell)dam...

(patamon)maybe we should go home there's no one here...

(maxwell & astra)yes we should its already 5 in the afternoon...

back at maxwell which is now known as maxwell & astra's house...

(maxwell) ok astra lets get a quick power nap until 8 o clock then we will have a few wines

and then...you know ;)

(astra)sounds like a plan I've been horny for you all day ^-^

at patamon's house...

(patamon)sigh another night of waking to furry yaoi .

A loud knock on his door is heard...

(patamon)who are you?

(anomalous digimon) im gatomon and im here for you.

(patamon)okay?

(gatomon)I saw you at the mal patamon

(patamon)okay hi.

(gatomon)patamon I think I am in love with you.

(patamon)but I am gay...

(gatomon)that's okay I am bi and maybe you can learn to be aswell.

(patamon)hmm okay you can come in. would you like a wine?

(gatomon)okay ill have a few. wines nice house

(patamon)ugh thanks here's that wine...

both drink there wine. gatomon comes closer to patamon and kisses him slightly.

(patamon)ugh gatomon?.

(gatomon)just relax and let me kiss you.

After about five minutes of kissing and seducing each other

they start making out.

(gatomon)see I told you its okay to be bi

patamon just nods his head and continues making out with her.

After another five minutes of making out gatomon slides her head down patamon's crouch. She starts stroking his dick and licking it.

(patamon) ohh gatomon that feels sssssooooooooo good :)

patamon gets a stiffy and gatomon continuously strokes it

(patamon) ohh yes gatomon dont ever stop this .

gatomon sticks his knob in her mouth and starts giving him and blow job. patamon starts having an explosive orgasm.

(patamon)oh my god this is the best feeling I have ever felt in my life. I thick I am about to cum.

Patamon cums in gatomon's mouth. And gatomon makes out with him for another 15 minutes with his cum still in her mouth.

After 15 minutes...

(gatomon)im ready patamon.

(patamon)ready for what?

(gatomon)ready to feel you inside me ;)

(patamon)mm mm...okay!

Patamon gets on top of gatomon and gently sticks his dick in her.

(gatomon)ugh your dick is so big for a patamon it feels so good inside me! ;)

(patamon) and your pussy is so tight it feels sssssooooooooo good!

Both of them have an explosive orgasm. And after 15 minutes of sex patamon takes his cock out of her pussy and cums on her face she then licks her face clean and both of them make out for a few minutes before falling asleep on patamon's couch. They both cuddle up to each other underneath a warm comfortable blanket.

The end.


End file.
